1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable laser projector, and more particularly to a laser projector which is able to readily facilitate adjusting a projecting point without changing an incidence point.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser projector is generally used at a party, dance or performance to initiate and maintain a lively atmosphere. Laser beams are projected to generate patterns on a wall or a screen.
A conventional laser projector 40 shown in FIG. 8 has a seat 42. Two scan mirrors 44 are respectively perpendicularly and horizontally mounted in the seat 42. Two brackets 48 are formed on a bottom of the seat 42 for supporting it. The scan mirrors 44 are controllably rotated by a user so that the laser beam is projected at various angles to generate different patterns.
The laser beam does not directly come from a light source but passes through a plurality of turning mirrors 50, 52 to be directed into the projector 40. To maintain the angle of incidence and reflection, these devices are all fixedly mounted on ground or a desktop. Therefore, the laser beam is projected at a fixed point. When changing the position of the laser projector 40 is necessary, it is necessary to correspondingly adjust the turning mirrors 50, 52 for the laser beam to have the best projection result. Whereby, the adjustment of a conventional laser projector 40 is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Thus, an adjustable laser projector in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.